


Twisted Longing

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Magic, F/M, Forced Relationship, Jack is Sam and Castiel Son, M/M, Magic, Obsessive Amelia, Obsessive Behavior, Samulet Fix-It (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Amelia Richardson had been obsessed with Sam Winchester from the moment they met as teens, so when the broken man comes into her vet clinic she knows it is fate.Dean Winchester knew that something was wrong when Sam didn't look for him or Castiel now they need to save Sam from a different kind of monster.
Relationships: Amelia Richardson/Sam Winchester, Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Twisted Longing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for this year's round of the Gencest big bang. I have liked the idea of dark!Amelia doing something to keep Sam and this is the story. 
> 
> I owe a huge thank you to kingstoken for making the most incredible cover art for my story, you can see it [ here](https://kingstoken.dreamwidth.org/33881.html) and [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788662)

“Help, I need help.”

It was hard to miss the handsome but panicking man who came stumbling into her clinic with a clear in pain dog in his arms worry shining from his eyes.

Amelia Richardson couldn’t believe it after all of these years he was here back before her. It took everything in her not to run to him and kiss him like she ached to do so. But this was a sign of fate Sam Winchester here in her vet clinic. She can remember the first time that she laid eyes on Sam Winchester it was a moment that she would never forget for it changed her world for at last she knew who her soulmate was and she would do anything to have him.

_Twenty Years Ago_

_Amelia Richardson couldn't remember a time that anyone made her heartbeat as fast as it did at the sight of Sam Winchester._

_She could hardly believe it. Sam had come. He was here without his big brother protector it was now her chance to finally get close to him without Dean getting in her way._

_"Hi, Sam." She moved towards the shy boy her heart pounding in her chest her palms feeling sweaty as she did her best to look Sam in the eyes._

_“Hi, Amelia.”_

_Amelia did her best not to swoon she always loved the way Sam said her name it made butterflies flutter in her stomach. Sam was so handsome and she was thankful that everyone seemed to flock to his older brother instead, leaving Sam all for her. She just didn't like the fact that Dean was so protective over him and barely let him out of his sight._

_She wanted to ask him out on a date, she had been working up the courage to do so. Tonight was the night._

_"I'd thought it would be nice to see everyone last time."_

_Amelia felt her heart shatter at the news. "What do you mean last time?"_

_A small smile appeared on Sam's face as he informed her, "Where leaving tomorrow."_

_Amelia felt her whole world crashing down around her. Sam, her soulmate was leaving her and she was powerless to do anything to stop it._

Seeing Sam standing in her veterinarian clinic she knew that her long wait was over that finally fate had brought Sam back into her life and there was no way that she would let him leave again. First, she would save the dog and then she would do whatever it took to keep Sam by her side.

_'I won't lose you again Sam Winchester.'_ Amelia vowed.

"Put the dog down on the bed," Amelia ordered as she quickly fell into vet mode she wouldn't let an innocent animal suffer just because the man she had been waiting for was the one who brought it in.

Sam watched as the woman worked, even in his broken state of mind she looked familiar to him, it was in the back of his mind that he knew her but so much of him was scrambled, there were days when he couldn't tell if he was still in the cage, a plaything of Lucifer and without Dean around he didn't have his link to hold onto, to ground him in reality.

_'Please let the dog be okay.'_ He couldn't save Dean or Castiel and that guilty laid heavy on him, he couldn't have more blood on his hands.

Amelia worked hard on the dog but she could still feel that Sam was in the room, she could always tell where Sam was. It was the link they shared and even if they didn't no one could miss the haunted look in Sam's eyes, he was broken and there was no big brother around to interfere.

It took time but Amelia smiled at Sam, "He is going to be okay." She informed him.

Relief filled Sam, "Oh that is wonderful."

Amelia's breath caught as Sam favoured her with a soft smile. "You can visit him for a while if you would like." She offered.

Sam knew that he shouldn't, that he needed to get back to his search for Dean and Castiel but as he glanced at the dog who was alone like he was he knew he couldn't leave the dog behind. "I'd like that thank you." Sam moved to the dog and took a seat beside him and watched him sleep.

Once she was sure Sam was focused fully on the injured dog Amelia moved towards her medical cabinet making sure that she was quiet as she picked up the needle full of acepromazine, she was thankful that Sam was so out of it that he didn't notice that she had filled up another needle the first time.

"It's going to be okay boy, I'll take good care of you. I'm sure Dean will understand and hey maybe having a dog in the Impala will help me find him faster." Sam whispered to the dog as he stroked its fur.

Now if Sam hadn't been dealing with the memories of hell making him doubt that he was really out of hell, or if he had Dean to anchor him he might have been more alert and would have noticed Amelia moving behind him, but it was too late he never noticed her move until he felt the prick of a needle in the back of his neck.

"What?" Sam blinked at her.

"Sorry, Sam but I'm not letting you go again." Was the last thing that Sam heard mixed in with Lucifer's laughter before it turned dark.

* * *

"We did it." Dean Winchester couldn't believe it that he was finally home. He turned to face his two companions, "We are home."

Castiel had a small smile as he looked around the area they had landed in. Purgatory had been rough on all of them, Dean had hardened but the smile on his face was one that reminded him of the older Dean, and he knew that it had to do with seeing Sam again. _'Not that I can blame him I look forward to seeing Sam again.'_ Castiel denied that he felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of the younger man, the man who had overcome and do so much. Sam Winchester had a special place in his heart.

Dean turned to the third member Benny Lafitte and he felt his heart skip a little, "I can't wait for you to meet Sammy. You are going to love him."

"I'm sure I will." Benny had heard a lot about Sam, everything from his first word to his first step to him beating the freaking devil back and tossing himself into the cage. He was looking forward to meeting Dean's little brother, it was clear that Dean loved his little brother more than anything.

"Let's go find Sammy." The smile that crossed Dean's face should outshine the sun and Benny found himself melting at the sight of it.

* * *

Sam Winchester felt like he was living in a dream, one that no matter how hard he tried to wake from would never release him from its grip.

"Dean, I need to find Dean," Sam muttered under his breath like a mantra he didn't know why he wasn't out there looking for Dean nothing should be stopping him. He needed to find Dean and Castiel.

Castiel, that name sent Sam's heart racing.

“No. Dean is gone. You need to stay here with me.” Amelia purred as she stroked Sam's hair. There was no way that she was going to let Sam go. Biting her lower lip she needed to find a way to make sure that Sam forgot all about Dean.

"This should have been so easy." Amelia hissed under her breath, her teacher had been so proud of how she had excel at mind manipulations. _'I never thought I would end up a witch but it sure has come in handy.'_

_Amelia had been delighted when she saw Sam at Stanford until she saw him with that harpy Jessica Moore. It burned her greatly as she watched Sam smiled at Jess when it should have been her that he was looking at with hearts in his eyes and it was clear to everyone who looked at them that Sam was in love. It should have been her!_

_Amelia couldn't stay on campus, not whenever where she looked she saw Sam and Jessica together._

_"You poor soul, unrequited love is such an issue." A whiskey voice purred from the shadows._

_Whirling around Amelia felt her heart pound in her chest as she watched the woman emerge from the shadows as if had been cloaking her within them. "Who are you."_

_Ruby lips twisted up into a smile, "Why my dear I am the answers to all your problems. I can teach you how to make all your dreams come true." The woman walked around Amelia, "I can make Sam yours." She whispered against Amelia's ear._

_"How?" Amelia could lick her lips._

_"By teaching you all you need to know. So what do you say?" She asked._

_"Yes." Amelia agreed in a heartbeat._

_"Wonderful, I'm Lilith and I am going to teach you all you need to know."_

Lilith had been true to her word and Amelia had learned all that she needed to know and that included how to keep people under her control. Her first husband Don had been wonderful but he wasn't Sam and when he stopped being useful it was easy to get rid of him and make the town comfort the grieving woman.

"I'm not letting you go, Sam," Amelia vowed she would find a way to make him forget all about his big brother.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Dean snarled as Jody confirmed that she hadn't heard from Sam. That was his last contact. Rufus cabin was supposed to be their meet up spot, he saw Sam's bag so he knows that his baby brother had been there but it was like he completely disappeared.

"There is no way that Sam wouldn't have looked for us. That isn't Sammy, not our Sammy." Dean knew something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut.

"I agree. The Sam I have gotten to know would never have left us behind. I fear this could be my fault, he has been suffering since I broke the wall Death created to keep his memories of the cage locked away." Castiel would forever carry the guilt over what he had done to Sam. He had hurt the young man who had come to mean so much to him too many times. Once they found Sam he would begin to make amends with Sam.

Benny moved towards Dean and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Is there a way to track him?"

Dean tried all of Sam's phones and none of them were in service. It didn't make sense. He had hoped that Sam had gotten somewhere safe, the memories of hell, of that bastard Lucifer torturing and taunting his baby brother.

A thoughtful look appeared in Castiel's eyes, "There is a way to track Sam, I can use the fact that you are soulmates to try and find him." Castiel informed Dean.

"How?"

"You're souls are joined, forever entwined. As an angel, I can access your soul and create a link that will allow you to feel Sam." Castiel explained.

"So like a Sam diving rod?" Benny asked.

"Yes, just like that." Castiel agreed.

"Whatever just help me find my brother," Dean growled he needed to see with his own eyes that Sam was okay. He couldn't get rid of the vice grip on his heart that something was very wrong with Sam. There is no way that Sam would have shut off his phone.

"I will need time to gather the ingredients and we need something special to the two of you." Castiel's eyes bore into Dean's, they both knew what he was talking about.

Dean always regretted tossing away the amulet, he had treasured that necklace from the moment that Sam gave it to him. He had let the angels and demons twisted him up until the point he could no longer trust Sam, his baby brother, his whole world.

"Sam picked it up out of the trash." Castiel carried a great burden of guilt for his role in diving the Winchester's apart. He had been following orders it wasn't until he got to know Sam did he see that he was much more than the boy with the demon blood and Lucifer's true vessel but the damage had already been done. It was why he had stood up to Lucifer and told him that he couldn't have Sam, even though in the end he failed.

And then there was breaking Sam's wall, an act that he still had to make amends with Sam about. Taking Sam's memories of the cage had just reinforced how strong Sam was. It had shattered his mind and he was an angel but somehow Sam still found the strength to keep going.

Sam was a hero in all sense of the word.

"Of course he did." Dean could hear the tremor in his voice and he didn't care. Sam, his baby brother had made sure to save the one thing that symbolized the bond between the two of them, the amulet.

Benny wasn't sure as to what the two men were talking about he had seen the way Dean's hand would go to the spot above his heart as ready to grip something and he had a feeling it was this amulet that Dean and Castiel were talking about.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Benny asked placing a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean knew that this was something he had to do alone, "No, I've got this."

Benny understood there was a history there, "I'm here if you need me."

A warmth filled Dean's chest something he never thought he would feel towards a vampire, "Thanks, man."

Silence filled the room as Benny and Castiel watched Dean leave. "You are good for him." Castiel finally spoke breaking the silence.

A soft smile spread across Benny's face, "Let's just hope Sam thinks so."

The vampire didn't miss the way the angel's eyes soften at the mention of the missing Winchester.

"You will find that nothing means more to Sam than Dean's happiness. Sam is a very kind and forgiving soul, perhaps too forgiving."

Benny knew there was a story there, he could sense the guilt pouring off of Castiel. "Whatever you did, if you are truly sorry you owe it not only to Sam but yourself to apologize to Sam. It will be up to him if he forgives you or not but it would be a step towards healing."

A slight smile appeared on Castiel's face, "You are a wise man. Keep an eye on Dean while I go gather what we needed." With that Castiel was gone.

Benny could only shake his head, "Angels so dramatic."

* * *

Dean stared at Sam's bag sitting on the bed, mocking him. He had only gotten so far as to lift the bag onto the bed from the chair that it had been sitting on. "Come on man you can do this."

Taking a deep breath Dean unzipped the bag and began carefully pulling out item after item, it wasn't until he neared the bottom of the bag did he begin to worry that the amulet wasn't there that Sam had it on him. Until his hand found something tucked away to the side.

A fond smile appeared on Dean's face as he recognized a familiar purple shirt, "You have got to be kidding me." He wasn't surprised that Sam kept that shirt even though there was no way it would fit now, Sam loved that shirt from the moment their dad bought it for him when it was far too big for his small frame.

It wasn't until he felt something wrapped up in it that Dean's breath caught as he slowly opened it up and there resting on the picture of the dog was the amulet. Sam had kept it safe with his other most beloved item. "Oh, Sammy," Dean whispered as his shake finger trailed along the amulet.

He had so much to make right with Sam, starting with telling his brother how much he regretted throwing the amulet away.

"Hang on Sammy, I will find you."

* * *

Sam felt like he was living in a dream. He knew that there was something... no someone he was supposed to be looking for. Each time he thought he was getting close a fog engulfed his mind and he would be back where he started.

"Sam, what's wrong?" A concerned voice asked.

Blinking Sam looked into the worried eyes of Amelia, the woman he was supposed to love but he didn't feel it. A pair of blue eyes always flashed before him and they filled him with a feeling of love.

But it was the emerald green ones that filled him with love and a sense of home.

Something he never felt when it came to Amelia.

Amelia could see that Sam was fighting the spell again and she didn't like it. She had hoped that by now his love for his brother would have weakened but it was strong as ever.

Cupping Sam's face in her hands Amelia smiled at him. "Remember I love you and you love me and that is all that matters. No one else comes close to what we feel for each other."

Sam's sunflower eyes glazed over as the hypnotic voice weaved it's spell over him once again.

Amelia smiled as Sam looked at her with pure love in his eyes. Yes, Sam was hers and nothing would change that fact.

* * *

It didn't take Castiel long to return with all the ingredients that he needed to cast the spell. 

Benny could feel the tension and fear radiation from Dean's body and he placed a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean, I need you to sit across from me and holding out the amulet above the bowl think of Sam. Your soul will seek out Sam's." Castiel explained.

Doing as he was told Dean held the amulet out with bated breath. Castiel began to chant something that Dean couldn't understand.

The angel eyes glowed blue, "Close your eyes and think of Sam."

That was easy Sam was always on Dean's mind, he had been the forefront of all his thoughts from the moment his mother put his baby brother in his arms.

"Sammy," Dean whispered.

* * *

Sam froze in the middle of what he was doing as he felt something he hadn't in a long time, his mind seemed to clear and he whispered one word full of longing, love and hope, "Dean."

* * *

Dean's eyes snapped open and they burned with rage, "I know where Sam is and he is under some kind of spell. I am going to kill that witch." Dean snarled and his two friends knew he meant every word of his threat.

* * *

Something was wrong Amelia could feel it. Sam was acting differently and she didn't like it. "Sam, are you alright?" She asked reaching out to touch him.

Sam did his best not to flinch at her touch since he felt Dean things had become clear to him. It was as if his anchor had returned helping him to see what was real and what was not and he knew that his relationship with Amelia wasn't what it appeared to be. "I'm fine." For the first time in a long time, he knew that was the truth.

* * *

Dean knew they had the right place the moment he saw his baby sitting in the driveway.

The car came to a halt and before Castiel and Benny could say anything Dean was out of the car and storming towards the house, the two quickly climbed out of the car and followed after the pissed off hunter.

It took all of Dean's willpower not to kick down the door instead he pounded on the close door. "SAMMY!"

* * *

Hope shone in Sam's eyes at the familiar voice and he was moving before he knew what he was doing.

"No! Sam stop!" Amelia shouted hoping that the spell she had weaved around Sam would make him obey her command.

"No!" Sam snarled out, fight the urge to do as Amelia commanded. Dean was on the other side of that door and he needed to see him.

Griping the doorknob Sam pulled it open and he nearly collapsed at the sight of Dean standing there. "Are you real?" He needed to know.

"I'm here Sam. I'm real." Dean moved and pulled Sam into his arms, Sam melted into the hug, clinging to his big brother.

A snarl escaped Amelia's mouth at the sight of Dean keeping hold of Sam.

Her Sam.

The snarl was what drew Dean's attention away from Sam and he found his gaze meeting that of a wild woman.

She had known the moment that everything she had planned and plotted had come undone as she met the enraged eyes of Dean Winchester.

Moving to stand protectively in front of Sam Dean pulled out the Colt, "What did you do to my brother you bitch?" Dean snarled as he aimed the Colt at her.

Amelia wouldn't show any fear to Dean, she knew that the man was dangerous but there was no way that Sam would allow his brother to kill her.

"Sam, you wouldn't let Dean hurt me, now would you?" She asked sweetly.

Another snarl escaped Dean as his finger itched to pull the trigger.

A gentle hand on his arm stopped Dean and he looked to his side to see Sam shaking his head, "Don't kill her. She isn't worth it." Sam pleaded softly, he felt violated like he had with Lucifer but he couldn't let Dean kill her. "I just want to leave."

Dean's heart ached for the pain in his brother's voice, once again Sam had his freewill ripped away from him. "What if she comes after you again? I can't place you in that kind of danger, not again."

"Do not fear, I will take care of her."

Dean and Sam whirled around to see Castiel standing beside Amelia his hand on her arm. "I will ensure that she can never bring harm to Sam again."

"NEVER! SAM IS MINE!" Amelia fought Castiel like a wild animal but it was no use the angel had a tight hold of her.

Glaring at the woman Castiel tightened her grip on Amelia.

"What are you going to do to her?" Sam asked softly.

Castiel sent him a reassuring look, "I will erase all thoughts of you from her mind. She will never remember you. You will be safe from her."

Castiel's words had Amelia fighting even harder though it proved to be fruitless, "No! Nothing will ever make me forget Sam!" There was no way she would allow that to happen.

Dean felt that she was getting off lightly but it was what Sam wanted and it would mean that Sam was safe from her, "Do it."

Nodding Castiel put his fingertips against her forehead.

Amelia sent a pleading look to Sam, "Please Sam don't let them do this. I love you and I know that you love me. We were so happy together."

Slowly Sam shook his head, "No Amelia. What you are feeling for me isn't love, it is an obsession and that isn't healthy. And you robbed me of my free will, my ability to chose what I want and who I love. I have had enough of that. Please do it Castiel so we can go."

Nodding Castiel easily wiped all of Amelia's thoughts of Sam and he wanted to do more as he saw the depth of her obsession with Sam. Amelia collapsed into his arms unconscious and while he was tempted to drop her he carried her over to the couch and laid her down. "She will no longer be a threat."

A bark broke the moment as a dog came running into the living room and headed straight for Sam.

"Riot!" Sam bent down to greet the dog. Looking up at Dean Sam sent him his patented puppy dog eyes, "Can I keep him?"

A low sigh escaped Dean, he knows how much Sam wanted a dog and he could see how much Sam loved the one he was petting and from the way, it was snuggling into Sam's side that love was returned. "Okay but you are looking after it." Dean agreed.

Sam's smile could outshine the sun. "You are the best Dean. Here that Riot we are going home."

Riot let out a happy bark and licked his owner's face.

* * *

Exiting the house with Dean and Castiel at his side Sam felt a sense of freedom he hadn't felt since before he lost the two.

"Dean why is there a man in the back seat of one of Rufus' cars?" Sam asked curiosity in his voice.

Rubbing the back of his neck Dean sent a sheepish look at his baffled looking brother, "That is a long story. One I will tell you once we are far away from this place." Jingling the keys that Sam had handed him Dean moved towards the Impala that was sitting in the sun, "Oh baby how I have missed you."

Sam and Castiel shared a smile as Dean reunited with his beloved Impala.

"Sam, I am glad that you are okay. I was worried about you. And while I can never undo what I did to you I would like to say that I am sorry for all the harm I have caused you. Hurting you is my greatest regret." Castiel's voice was soft as he apologized to Sam.

"That's okay, I forgive you Castiel," Sam reassured the angel and he meant it.

Once again Castiel was taken aback about how big Sam's heart was, he was so full of forgiveness and love that it made Castiel's heart hurt to know he had caused him so much pain, "It is no wonder your soul is so bright, Sam, you show the best in humanity. I hope that you never lose that."

"Okay love birds enough staring into each other's eyes the road is calling to us," Dean shouted, he knew that he would be having a long talk with his friend about what would happen if he should break Sam's heart or hurt him in any way. Dean wasn't blind, he knew that Castiel had feelings for Sam, feelings that his little brother returned in full force.

Now all Dean wanted was for Sam to be happy and if that happiness lied with Castiel then Dean would accept that. Yes, Castiel and Sam had gotten off to a rocky start but Castiel proved himself to Dean when he stood up to Lucifer and told him that he couldn't have Sam. He knew right then and there that the angel had deep feelings for his brother. Plus he didn't miss the way Castiel's hands lingered on Sam as he held him close after they hugged, as if he never wanted to let the other man go.

A faint blush appeared on Sam's cheeks one that matched the one on Castiel's face, "Come on we better get going before Dean leaves us."

"Dean would never leave you, Sam. Nothing can keep the two of you apart. You are the other half of each other's souls, you will always find your way back to one another." Castiel promised.

* * *

_Three Years Later_

Dean Winchester would never say it out loud but he was at home in the kitchen, fixing up meals for his family. Sure they had kitchens in some of the places they stayed at while on the road but the one in the bunker was different. It was the first time that Dean could call it his. While the Impala will always be home, the bunker wasn't all that bad.

A whine caught his ears and he looked down to see Riot looking up at him with pleading eyes, "Fine but you don't tell Sam about this." Dean handed the dog a piece of bacon.

Riot happily snatched it up, wagging his tail as he grinned up at his other human. Dean rolled his eyes he knew that the dog had him wrapped around his paw.

"Sam, ain't going to be happy about that." Benny drawled out from where he was leaning against the doorframe watching his lover cook.

"Well, no one is going to tell Sam anything if they want sex for the foreseeable future." Dean threatened.

Having been on the receiving end of Sam's very detailed talk about what he would do to Benny if he hurt Dean in anyway Benny knew that the Winchester's kept their threats.

"Eek."

Dean rolled his eyes as Benny moved aside to show the young man behind him, a dark blush on his face.

Jack Kline was a surprise especially when Chuck showed up and told them that Jack was supposed to be Lucifer's child but since he was never freed from the cage he was now Sam and Castiel's son.

_"Congratulations you are fathers." Chuck happily announced as he appeared in the bunker._

_"How the hell did you get in here?" Dean growled aiming the Colt at the man._

_"Yeah about that I'm God and I can get in anywhere," Chuck informed them._

_Silence reigned over the bunker. Clapping his hands together Chuck smiled, "Well kids have fun and look after my grandson." With that Chuck was gone._

Dean pointed his spatula at Jack, "You didn't hear that kid. Or I won't let you help me work on the Impala."

"I won't. Dad or father won't hear it from me." Jack promised. Jack had never thought he would find a family with the Winchester's. The first time that Dean told him to call him uncle, "After all you are Sam and Castiel's kid it only makes sense for you to call me and Benny uncle," he felt a warmth in his chest.

"Good. Now the two of you sit down and the food will be done by the time Sam gets back from his run and Castiel would be joining them soon. One rule Dean had made was they all were home to share a meal.

Dean was right he had just finished putting Sam's healthy food on the table with his usual look of disgust when a freshly showered Sam and Castiel joined them.

"About time you two got here, now sit down and enjoy the food I slaved over cooking for you all." Dean reminded them as he filled his plate up with bacon.

Rolling his eyes at his brother's usual greeting Sam couldn't help but smile, while their dad had done his best they never got a chance to have a normal childhood. With the bunker, Sam had retired and become the new Bobby offering aid to hunters who needed research and while Dean was still active he didn't take hunts that were too far from home.

As the sounds of silverware touching the plates and Dean and Jack arguing over the last piece of bacon, Sam felt at peace.


End file.
